


Gathered Around The Table [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [160]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Cap's Kooky Quartet, Family Dinners, Fanart, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Was it too much to ask that they spend some time together, no fighting?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Gathered Around The Table [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Team Dinner” [D5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
